


Воздуха!

by FrauReineke



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Literary References & Allusions, Mentions of Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Pseudo-Incest, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauReineke/pseuds/FrauReineke
Summary: Я задыхаюсь от твоего запаха, мое сердце разрушается от чувств, а разум раскалывается надвое.
Relationships: England/Female Wales, Scotland/female Wales
Kudos: 1





	Воздуха!

**Author's Note:**

> Снова работа из далекого 2015, спасибо 43ai за их версию "Воздуха!", по сей день вздыхаю и люблю

_Люб -…  
Воздуха! Воздуха!  
Самую малость бы!  
Самую-самую...  
…-лю!_

_— Хочешь, — уедем куда-нибудь заново, замертво, за море? –_ на выдохе я шепчу тебе, обвив руками твою талию со спины и сцепив пальцы в замок на твоем животе. Запах твоих длинных медно-красных волос кружит мне голову вновь, мне нужен воздух, но не выходит оторваться от этого аромата дегтя. Специфичный, но приятный.  
Когда началось это все? Когда я сменил ненависть с ударами и попытками подчинить тебя на... любовь? Как это вообще назвать? Бледная, холодная нежность, появившаяся из неоткуда, желание присвоить тебя, пресечь твои попытки освободиться.  
Нет, раствориться и ассимилироваться со мной я тебе не позволю, но ты навсегда останешься подле меня. Смирись с этим фактом, не смотри в сторону Ирландии, даже не смей. _  
  
Люб-…  
Богово — богу, а женское — женщине сказано, воздано.   
…-лю!  
Ты покоренная. Ты непокорная...  
Воздуха! Воздуха!  
_

Как тебе удалось одновременно стоять на коленях и смотреть на меня гордо, будто бы сверху вниз? Откуда в тебе столько гордости, смиренная? Откуда пронзающий холод в вечно пылающих зеленью глазах? Будто бы не тебе я отрезал язык, а самому себе. Почему не могу сказать ни слова, глядя в омут темно-зеленых глаз?  
А ведь теперь они стали светло-зелеными. Так лишь красивее, но холод никуда не делся, хоть и был приглушен. Я разобью эту ледяную твердь любыми способами, желая потешить свое самолюбие. _  
_

_Люб-…_  
Да, ты лежишь подо мной. _Руки разбросаны. Губы закушены. Волосы скомканы._  
В твоих глазах «... _стены расходятся. Звезды, качаясь, врываются в комнаты…_ ». Да, я вижу их в полу-сумраке комнаты, смотрю в них открыто, силясь что-то прочесть в них, увидеть трещину в твоей абсолютной сдержанности.  
  
Валлийская выдержка.  
Глупости.  
  
Но, если это глупости, почему я не могу ничего прочесть? Опять омут. Мне нужен воздух. _  
…-лю!_

_Люб-…  
В загнанном мире кто -то рождается, что-то предвидится..  
…-лю!  
Где-то законы, запреты, заставы, заносы, правительства..._

Пожалуй, это все из-за правительства. Во всем виноваты люди. Без них было бы проще. Было бы проще, если мы были ими, верно, сестра?  
Под дудку людей я давил-давил тебя законами, но ты обтекала их, словно вода. Чертова ведьма, смеешься надо мной сейчас, верно? Что ж, мы продолжим играть в любовь-ненависть, мечась между ними, словно глупые кролики, будем биться о чувства, как мухи бьются о зеркало или стекло, думая, что можем их пробить.

_Люб-…  
Врут очевидцы, сонно глядят океаны остывшие.  
…-лю!  
Охай, бесстрашная!  
Падай, наивная!  
Смейся, бесстыжая!_

Я пробиваю твой панцирь. Медленно, но верно. Ты падаешь, осознавая, что твои люди вновь проиграли. Да, Генрих IV оправдал мои ожидания, хоть я и сомневался в нем поначалу. Ты даже помощью Франциска заручилась, но зря, ха! Вижу, как тебя всю трясет, глаза широко распахнуты, а ты глотаешь ртом воздухом, понимая, что все было зря. Ты еще будешь противиться, но потом смиришься и затихнешь опять. Интересно, ты вновь выкинешь что-нибудь, когда я меньше всего этого ожидаю?

_Люб-…  
Пусть эти сумерки станут проклятием или ошибкою...  
…-лю!  
Бейся в руках моих каждым изгибом и каждою жилкою!  
Люб-…  
Радостно всхлипывай, плачь и выскальзывай, вздрагивай, жалуйся!...  
…-лю!_

Говоришь, что тебе больно, выгибаясь почти дугой. Надо же, никогда бы не подумал, что твоя гордость это тебе позволит, упрямица. Опять ты как-то обходишь это все. Ты будто со мной только телом, кожа к коже, но разумом и душой где-то далеко. Тоскуешь по Шотландии опять. Чем этот дикарь тебе кажется лучше меня? Я никак не пойму. Твоя душа до сих пор загадка для меня, не смотря на то, что ты всю нашу вечную жизнь со мной, Уэльс.  
Хотя, нет. Cymry. Cymry для всех, кроме меня. Для меня ты чужая или я для тебя буду чужим? Чертовка, ломаешь мой разум.

_Хочешь — уедем?  
Сегодня? — пожалуйста.  
Завтра? — пожалуйста!  
Люб-…_

Ты уже долго просишь о поездке на твои земли, вернее, намекаешь. Ты ведь горда, как нарцисс, хоть и почти всегда с опущенной головой, как и он. Что ж… _Царствуй, рабыня! Бесчинствуй, учитель! Неистовствуй, женщина!_

_…-лю!_

_Вот и глаза твои.  
Жалкие, долгие и сумасшедшие!..  
Люб-…  
Чертовы горы уставились в небо темными бивнями.  
…-лю! _

Не могу спокойно смотреть на горы на твоих землях, что пронзают облака. Они невыносимо похожи на нас. Ты, как твои горы, мягко и искусно прорезаешь мое сердце-облако…ладно, это глупо. Мое сердце не похоже на облако, мое сердце больше похоже на камень…  
…камень из воска.

_Только люби меня!  
Слышишь, люби меня!  
Знаешь, люби меня!  
Люб-…  
Чтоб навсегда!  
Чтоб отсюда - до гибели...  
Вот оно... Вот оно...  
…-лю!_

_— Мы никогда, никогда не расстанемся, —_ говорю, точно приговор, тебе на ухо, не размыкая объятий, коими я объял тебя со спины. А ты молчишь. Тоже не знаешь, что чувствуешь, не хочешь опрометчиво поступать, пытаешься понять саму себя, но не можешь. А мне и подавно не понять. _  
_ В голове отчаянно бьется мысль:

_**Воздуха... Воздуха!..** _


End file.
